


Better Later Than Never

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #féltőCas, #karácsonyiflufftörténet, #szerelmesDean, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: A facebook-os Destiel Játszótér csoport karácsonyi Destiel-kihívására írt történetem.Fluffos Destiel AU





	

** I. RÉSZ **

 

**CHARLIE  
**  
Semmi sem árnyékolhatta be a karácsonyi ünnepnapokat.  
  
A Winchester-fiúk áthívtak magukhoz, mondván: úgy sem csinálok semmit, csak otthon ülök és vagy rongyosra olvasom az imádott Harry Potter-köteteimet a Gyűrűk Ura-kötetekkel együtt, megspékelve ezek filmbeli változatának megnézését a Star Wars évadokkal, vagy pedig valami karácsonyi costplay-es találkozókra megyek el, amik meg véleményük szerint halál unalmasak - _Dean, ezért még megfizetsz_ \- és hát úgy is régen láttak.Ha még jobban begondolok, igazuk is volt: valahogy nem volt kedvem egyedül ücsörögni a négy fal között az ünnepek alatt... És nekem is hiányoztak már a srácok: Dean, a zöldszemű védelmező és a langaléta, mogyorószemű Sam...  
  
A Bunker konyhájában kevertem össze egy tálban a mézeskalács hozzávalóit az előttem lévő recept - amit még Kevin írt le nekem - alapján. Bevállaltam, hogy sütök a srácokra, elvégre én vagyok a nő és nekem kéne a konyhában ténykednem, de bevallom őszintén, már akkor bajban voltam, amikor az első tojást feltörtem. Hát nem éppen én voltam az a háziasszony-típusú lány, aki sürög-forog a lisztfajták végtelen kavalkádja és a fűszerek sokasága között, hogy valami finomság kerüljön az asztalra pár óra után...  
És ezt tudták a fiúk is, de rám hagyták...  
Nagyon nem kellett volna.  
Mihelyt elkezdtem, pár perc múlva a pult már úgy nézett ki, mintha egy orkán sújtott volna le teljes erővel: finomliszttel teleszórva, néhol ragacsos - természetes a méztől - mócsingkupacok csomóban, nem is beszélve a fahéjas-porcukros tojáshéjakról - ne is kérdezzétek, hogy sikerült összehoznom... Fogalmam sincs - , amik valahogy a földre estek a nagy készülődésnek vélt kavarodásban...Egyszóval: teljes volt a felfordulás körülöttem...  
  
Éppen "takarítottam" volna fel - jobban mondva, azon serénykedtem, hogy legalább a konyha régi állapotát állítsam vissza - de sürgősen -, és mielőbb szólni nekik, hogy egyedül rám hagyni a helységet nem éppen volt okos döntés a részükről -, amikor megbotlottam valamiben és ráléptem a tojásokra... Azonnal ripityára törtek, és ha ez még nem tetézte volna a bajt, akkor hozzáteszem, hogy sikerült elcsúsznom a ragadós kövön... Szóval ott ültem a káosz kellős közepén, a földön, olyan fehéren, mintha nekem dobtak volna egy jókora lisztes zsákot, a hajam tele volt kis tapadós gombócokkal.Teljesen reménytelennek gondoltam, hogy a mai nap folyamán még finom (!) süteményt fogunk enni az én látványos szerencsétlenkedéseim után.  
  
\- Na francba veled, Charlie! Ezt nagyon jól elszúrtad - káromkodtam, és próbáltam feltápászkodni. Persze, sikertelenül... Csak még jobban összekentem magam...  
  
\- Charlie, itt vagy? - lépett be Mrs. Tran - Hé, kislány, mi történt itt? - nézett végig a főzőhelyiségen elszörnyülködve. (Meg is értettem)  
  
\- Jó napot, Linda. Én történtem itt... Bemerészkedtem a konyhába és hát... - néztem fel rá a padlón ülve - Mézeskalácsot akartam sütni, de nem sikerült... - még egy kísérletet tettem arra, hogy felkeljek.  
  
Linda közelebb jött hozzám, felsegített.  
  
\- Lányom, menj és mosakodj meg, én addig összepakolok - mondta, és elkezdte feltakarítani a romokat utánam.  
  
\- Hagyja csak, majd én megcsinálom - ajánlottam, mire rám nézett.  
  
\- Nyugodt szívvel menj és hozd helyre magad - nyomatékosította, majd folytatta, amit az előbb elkezdett.  
  
Az ajtó felé sétáltam.  
  
\- Charlie! - szólt utánam.  
  
\- Igen, Mrs. Tran? - fordult felém.

\- Ha kész vagy, akkor megtanítalak mézeskalácsot sütni - mondta és rám mosolygott.  
  
\- Nagyon köszönöm, Linda - azzal sarkon fordultam, és távoztam.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
**SAM**

\- Oké, rendben. Van egy sejtésem, hogy hol lehet. Máris hozom - közöltem és a garázsba készültem.

Ahogy a folyósóra befordultam, szembe jött velem Charlie. A vörös hajú lány tetőtől talpig fehér volt.

\- Charlie? Veled meg mi történt?

\- Sam? Beengedtetek a konyhátokba… Hatalmas hiba volt… Minden csupa liszt, meg méz, meg fahéj… Szóval, ha jót akarsz magadnak, nem nézed meg… - nézett félre.

\- Ne aggódj, Charlie. Minden rendben lesz. Az a konyha meg eddig mindig patyolat tiszta volt, már rá fért egy kis rendetlenég - nevetettem fel.

\- Nem nevetnél, Sam, ha látnád, hogy milyen állapotban is van… Szerencse, hogy Linda megtalált és javasolta, hogy ő összepakol egy kicsit utánam… De most meg megyek, megmosakodom és rohanok vissza segíteni neki. Szeretném, ha majd az ebéd után sütit ehetnétek - azzal - meg sem várva, hogy mondjak valamit -, elviharzott mellettem.  
  
Pár percig még ott álltam szótlanul, ahol hagyott, majd elindultam.  
  
A beépített autóparkoló lépcsőjén lelépve a hátsó tárolóban hosszas keresgélés után megtaláltam a helység legtávolibb zugának legalján egy „KARÁCSONYI DÍSZEK” feliratú dobozt. Kinyitottam és kipakoltam a tartalmát. A doboz fenekén megtaláltam benne az égősort.  
_  
Tökéletes -_ gondoltam, és - miután visszapakoltam - kezemben a pakkal, visszaindultam a nappaliba.  
  
Ott már Dean Kevin segítségével felállította a fát.  
  
\- Na, ezzel is megvolnánk - nézett a „művükre” bátyám.  
  
\- Visszajöttem. Megtaláltam - felemelve mutattam és letettem a közelükbe a dobozt, majd leültem a kanapéra.  
  
Kevin azonnal keresni kezdte, és amint megtalálta, kivette, amire szüksége volt: a fá kezdte dísziteni.  
  
\- Csak óvatosan, kölyök - mondta neki Dean és elém ült a másik ülőalkalmatosságra.  
  
\- Az leszek, Dean. És ne kölyközz le többet - felelte a fiú.  
  
\- Jól van, okoska - nevetett fel testvérem, az ülőhelyek előtti kisasztalról elvette a régebben odatett sörét és egy nagyot húzott belőle.  
  
Egyszer csak megsüllyedt a szófa mellette: megjelent Cas.  
  
\- Na, és én segíthetek valamit? - kérdezte.  
  
\-  Ó, Cas! Már csak te hiányoztál - tette le az italt Dean és a nyakát átölelve egy csókot nyomott az angyal arcára.  
  
\- Nekem is nagyon hiányzott az én vadászom - viszonozta a ballonkabátosunk az üdvözlést, ugyanúgy, mint ahogyan testvérem tette - Tudod, hogy mit csináltál velem, te, Vadászok gyöngye? - nézett Dean szemeibe sokatmondóan.  
  
\- Mit csináltam, Angyalom? - kérdezett vissza bátyám, megjátszva magát.  
  
\- Levadásztad a szívemet… Örökre a foglyod lettem… - mondta őszintén az angyal.  
  
\- Nehogy felhányd itt nekem, Szívem…  
  
\- Nem is teszem ezt, Dean. Azért őszintén azt is bevallom, hogy nem nagyon ellenkeztem…  
  
\- És hát nem is volt ellenedre, hogy rád vadásztam, Angyalkám - kacsintott felé Dean -Annyira szeretlek… - csókolta meg – És ha már őszinte voltál, én is az leszek. Akár tetszik, akár nem, nem is akarlak elengedni soha - vallotta be Cas-nek, és végigsimogatott az arcán.  
  
\- És ki mondta itt egy szóval is, hogy elmennék? - csodálkozott az angyal.  
  
\- Akkor nem menekülsz el?  
  
\- Miért tenném, Vadászom? Rettentően szeretlek… És annyi, de annyi dolog van még hátra, amit szeretnék veled megtenni… - miközben ezt mondta, Castiel incselkedve húzta végig Dean combján lassan - igen lassan - a kezét… Természetesen felfelé…  
  
Dean elkezdett alig hallhatóan zihálni és egyre mélyebben vette a levegőt, amint Cas keze az ágyékához minél jobban közeledett… Szinte már…  
  
\- Khm - köhintettem egyet azzal a céllal, hogy megzavarom őket és észreveszik, hogy nincsenek egyedül.  
  
Cas azonnal elvette a kezét a bátyámról, az ölébe tette.  
  
\- Mi az, tesó? - érdeklődött Dean szúrós szemekkel nézve rám.  
  
\- Bátyus! Menjetek szobára, jó? Sok mindent elbírok viselni, de az, hogy előttem teperitek le egymást a kanapén ülve, az még nekem is sok lenne. Kevinnek meg pláne… - böktem a fejemmel még mindig a fával bíbelődő fiú felé - Képesek lennétek itt előttünk egymásnak esni… Akkor meg kő kövön semmi sem maradna a nappaliból…  
  
\- Jól van, Sammy - szögezte le bátyám, és közelebb hajolt hozzám, hogy hármunkon kívül Kevin ne hallja meg - Éjjel, ha majd Lindáék elmentek, szerinted mit fogunk csinálni ketten Cas-sel, mi, Öcsi? Szerinted miért alszunk el órákkal később, hogy elköszöntünk tőled és miért kerülünk elő mindig több, mint egy fél órával később reggelente, hogy felkelünk? - kérdezte, majd mikor látta a zavart az arcomon, megválaszolta a kérdését - Tudod, este még nem tudunk aludni, és ki kell használnunk, hogy nem vagyunk álmosak… Reggel meg vissza kell rendezni a szobát, miután megvolt a szokásos ébresztő-akció… Ami persze, nem éppen csigalassú… - kacsintott rám és fülig érő szájjal az angyala felé fordult - Ugye, Cas?  
  
\- Így van, Dean - Castiel helyeselve bólintott egyet.  
  
\- Jesszus, Dean! Ezt nem akartam hallani, srácok… - szörnyülködtem el és felállva a kanapéról, Kevinhez mentem, hogy segítsek neki.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**CHARLIE**  
  
Mikor visszatértem Lindához, megtorpantam a küszöbön. Végigtekintettem a konyhában: minden patyolat tiszta volt, mintha az iménti rendbontásom csak egy rémálom lett volna. Nem is értettem, hogyan csinálta, pedig csak negyed órára távoztam.  
  
\- Ó, hát végeztél? - mondta Mrs. Tran, amikor a pulton törölgetve észrevett - Na, gyere gyorsan. Kezdjünk hozzá, mert tényleg nem lesz készen.  
  
\- Mit csináljak? - álltam mellé.  
  
\- Olvasd fel - nyújtotta át a receptet - Megmutatom, hogy hogyan kell kimérni a hozzávalókat,és azután meg elkészíteni a tésztát, rendben?  
  
\- Rendben, Linda - bólintottam.  
  
Átfutottam a receptet, majd észrevettem valamit.  
  
\- Mrs. Tran!  
  
\- Igen, Charlie? - fordult hozzám, miközben az elmosogatott edényeket egy konyharuhával törölgetni kezdte és a pultra rakta.  
  
\- Itt azt írja, hogy 5 adag.  
  
\- Nagyon szemfüles vagy, hogy emlékeztettél. Nem tudtam pontosan, hogy hány személyre is lett írva. De most, hogy mi többen leszünk, mint öt, ezért dupla adagot csinálunk. Ahhoz csak annyit kell tenni, hogy a hozzávalók mennyisége kétszerese lesz, mint ami le van írva - magyarázta - Ilyen egyszerű az egész, kedveském.  
  
\- Oké, értem - feleltem, és olvasni kezdtem.  
  
\- _„100 dkg finomliszt”_  
  
\- Na, itt a mérleg. Ráhelyezed az üres mérőedényt a mérlegre, és beállítod, hogy 0-t írjon ki. Itt jelzi, hogy milyen mértékegységben számol, most éppen dekagrammot mér - mutatott egy kis „dkg”-jelzésre a digitális mérleg kijelzőjének bal felső sarkában. Beleöntötte az edénybe és addig öntötte, ameddig a mérleg az előírt mennyiséget nem mutatta. Levette a mérőeszközről és félrerakta.  
  
\- _„50 dkg porcukor”_  
_  
-_ Charlie, ezt már te csináld - nyújtott át egy kisebb tálat, majd az előbbi mozdulatsorát követtem: a mérlegre helyeztem és a szükséges mennyiség-kiírásig töltöttem meg a tálat.  
  
Ránéztem.  
_  
-_ Ügyesen csináltad - vette át tőlem a porcukros edényt, és a lisztes edénybe öntötte.  
_  
\- „6 db tojás - 2 a kenéshez”_  
_  
-_ Négyet törj fel és tedd a tálba - utasított.  
  
Miután megcsináltam, ő folytatta az olvasást.  
_  
\- „8 evőkanál méz”_ \- adott a kezembe egy evőkanalat. Mindet a keverőedénybe tettem.  
_  
-_ Na, amiket most mondok azt egymás után belerakhatod - felém nyújtott egy teáskanalat - _„2 teáskanál szódabikarbóna, 2 teáskanál fahéj, 4 teáskanál mézeskalács-keverék”_ \- miután látta, hogy végeztem, így szólt:  
  
\- Most össze kell gyúrni, és folyamatosan kell adagolni hozzá a vizet. A gyúrást majd én csinálom, te a vizet öntsd - azzal egy evőkanalat megfogott és a masszát  keverni kezdte. Pár perc múlva egy kis vizet adtam hozzá. Egy kis idő múlva megismételte. Egyre jobban gyúrható tésztává alakult.  
  
\- És most hozzákezdünk a nyújtáshoz - tett fel az asztalra egy nyújtódeszkát és egy sodrófát. A tésztát kivette a tálból, a deszkára rakta.  
  
\- Fél centiméter vastagra kell hagyni a tésztát, mert sütés közben egy kicsit felfújódik - tanítgatott, miközben kinyújtotta a tésztát - És most meg szaggathatod - nyomott a kezembe egy karácsonyfa formájú szaggatót - Ott van a többi is. Használd, ami jól esik. Mindjárt jövök - mutatott egy dobozra, és kiment.  
_  
Rendben, Linda. Megpróbálok nem felfordulást csinálni egyedül… Megint…_ \- gondoltam magamba, majd kutakodni kezdtem a formák között.  
  
\- Szia, te kis konyhatündér!  
  
Felpillantottam: az idősebb Winchester állt előttem.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**DEAN**  
  
\- Helló, Dean. Nem vagyok az… Semmi tehetségem hozzá… - nézett rám.  
  
\- Pedig nem is látszik, Charlie - mondtam és elé álltam - Örülök, hogy elfogadtad a meghívásunkat.  
  
\- Én köszönöm, hogy elhívtatok - megfogta az egyik szaggatót és a tésztába nyomta.  
  
\- Charlie!  
  
\- Igen, Dean?  
  
Nem válaszoltam, csak magamhoz szorítottam.  
  
\- Dean, össze foglak lisztezni - próbált védekezni, de nem engedtem el.  
Pár másodpercbe telt, mire leesett neki, hogy nem is fogom, így ő is megölelt.  
  
\- Charlie, valamit szeretnénk neked mo… - hallottam Sam hangját.  
  
Eltávolodtunk egymástól és rá néztünk. Sam előtt jöttem, de nem akartam, hogy Charlie csak tőlem hallja.  
  
\- Sam? - kérdezte a lány.  
  
\- Már rég el kellett volna mondanunk… - néztem rá.  
  
\- Fiúk? - arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy nem érti, hogy miről is van szó… Nem is tudhatta. Ide-oda nézett köztem és a már mellettünk álló Sam között.  
  
\- Jó, hogy itt vagy, kishúg - mondta Sam - Nagyon örülünk, hogy végre láthatunk. Sokat jelent, hogy itt vagy… - nézett Charlie szemébe az öcsém - Velünk.  
  
\- A családunk része vagy, Charlie. Velünk maradsz és vigyázunk rád. Szeretünk, Charlie.  
  
Charlie szeme csillogni kezdett, majd előtörtek az első könnycseppek is. Meghatottan borult a mellkasomra. Ismét átöleltem. Megcsókoltam a haját, mire sírása egyre erősebb lett, már-már zokogott. Sam még közelebb jött hozzánk, amit a lány észrevett, majd öcsém felé fordult. Sam azonnal át is karolta.  
  
\- Köszönöm, srácok - mondta a könnyeivel küszködve - Nagyon köszönöm. Mindkettőtöknek.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**CHARLIE**  
  
Ebéd után mindannyiunk a nappaliban pihent. Én a konyhában helyeztem a kalácsokat egy tálra, hogy kivihessem. Befordultam a sarkon és szembejött velem Jo.  
  
\- Charlie, segíthetek valamit?  
  
\- Jo, ha kedved van, akkor hozd a másikat is. Ott van a pulton. Bár nem tudom, hogy mennyire fog ez elfogyni.  
  
A szőke lány egy szó nélkül a konyha felé igyekezett. Öt perc múlva érkezett vissza, kezében a süteményekkel.  
  
\- Biztosan el fog fogyni, ne aggódj - kacsintott rám.  
  
\- Remélem - azzal besiettünk a többiekhez.  
  
Kevin és az anyukája a feldíszített fa mellett álltak. Linda éppen fel akart rakni egy arany csillagot a fa csúcsára. Garth egy mikulássapkában hozott be egy dobozt, mögötte Ellen érkezett. Castiel egy üveg jávorszarvas-agancsot formáló „szobrot” szorongatott, miközben a mellette ülő Dean egy sört fogott a kezében. A fiatalabbik Winchester pedig az előtte lévő laptopot nyitotta éppen ki.   
  
  
  
Leraktuk a sütiket az asztalra. Jo az anyjához ment, én pedig leültem Sam mellé.  
  
\- Na, igen. Ez pont olyan, mint te, öcsi - nevetett fel az idősebb Winchester fiú.  
  
\- Nagyon vicces, Dean - mondta Sam, és megnyomott egy gombot a gépen.  
  
Felhangzott Mariah Carey karácsonyi száma az _[All I want for Christmas is you...  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY)_  
_„I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree  
__I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.”  
_  
\- Upsz, elnézést. Nem ezt… Nem ezt akartam - fordult hátra zavartan, és leállította, de a testvére felállt.  
  
\- Sammy, indítsd el.  
  
\- Dean, egészen biztos? Nem ez a műfaj, amit szeretsz - mondta Sam, és egy másikat keresett a laptopon.  
  
\- Egészen biztos, igen. És nem érdekel: énekelni akarok - azzal felállt és mintha csak egy mikrofon lenne, úgy tartotta az üveget - Na, gyerünk, Sam.  
  
\- Oké, Dean. Te akartad - Sam megnyomta a lejátszás gombot.  
  
Dean énekelni kezdett.  
_  
„I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need…”  
_  
\- Nagyon jó hangja van - kuncogtam Sam fülébe súgva.  
_  
"And I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree…”  
_  
\- Csak várd ki a refrént - nevetett fel mellettem a fiatalabbik Winchester fiú.  
  
Bizonyára Cas is meghallotta, mert egy pillanatra ránk nézett, és lerakta a szobrocskát az asztalra. Teljes figyelmét Deanre irányította.  
  
_„I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fireplace…”  
_  
\- Miért? - kérdeztem.  
  
_„Santa Claus won't make me happy…”  
_  
\- Majd meglátod.  
  
_„With a toy on Christmas Day.”_  
  
\- Most figyelj, Charlie - kacsintott egyet.  
  
Deanre szegeződött a helyiségben minden szempár. Ő nem foglalkozott a dologgal és szembefordult Castiel-lel… Aki zavarában csak vörös arccal meredt az előtte lévő fiatal vadászra…  
_  
„I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__All I want for Christmas is you  
__You, baby…”_  
  
\- Istenem, ez nagyon édes - süppedtem bele a kanapéba.  
_  
„Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow…”_ \- folytatta Dean.  
  
\- Szerintem is - vigyorgott Sam.  
_  
„And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe…”  
_  
\- Ne keressünk neki egy fagyöngyöt, Sam? - viccelődtem.  
  
_„I won't make a list and send it…”_  
  
\- Szerintem nincs rá szükség - válaszolta mosolyogva.  
  
_„To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
__I won't even stay awake to  
__Hear those magic reindeer click…”  
_  
\- Dean totálisan szerelmes… Kissé meg van zakkanva - kacagtam.  
  
_„'Cause I just want you here tonight  
__Holding on to me so tight_ _What more can I do?...”  
_  
_-_ Kicsit? Kicsit nagyon zakkant - Sam is nevetett.  
  
_„Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
__You, baby…”  
_  
\- Igen, igazad van, Sam.  
_  
„Oh, all the lights are shining  
__So brightly everywhere  
__And the sound of children's  
__Laughter fills the air…”_  
  
Nagyon beleélte magát Dean és csak énekelte tovább a dalt…  
  
_„And everyone is singing  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
__Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me?...”  
_  
\- De hiszen, ott van előtte - súgta nekem Sam.  
  
Már nagyon nem bírtam röhögés nélkül… De komollyá vált az arcom, úgy hallgattam Dean előadását.  
  
_„Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__This is all I'm asking for  
__I just want to see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door…  
_  
_Oh, I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true…”  
_  
\- Most légy őszinte, Sam. Nem illik hozzá? - kérdeztem komolyan a mellettem ülőtől.  
  
_„Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_ _You, baby…”  
_  
\- De, Charlie. Nagyon hozzá illik.  
  
_„All I want for Christmas is you, baby…”_  
  
Nem nagyon hittem, hogy őszintén felelt volna az én komolyan feltett kérdésemre.  
  
Ránéztem.  
_  
„All I want for Christmas is you, baby…”_  
  
Dean egyre közelebb lépett Cashez.  
  
\- Komolyan mondom, Charlie - felelte Sam.  
_  
„All I want for Christmas is you, baby…”_  
  
Dean a kezét Cas felé nyújtotta, mire az angyal megfogta. A Winchester-fiú magához húzta.  
_  
„All I want for Christmas is you, babyyyyy…”_  
  
Elnyújtotta az utolsó hangot… Amikor befejezte, egy hatalmas csókot nyomott Cas szájára. Tapsviharban törtünk ki.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**CASTIEL**  
Nem tudtam szavakba önteni, hogy mit éreztem, amikor szó szerint szerelmet vallott nekem Dean. Tudtam, hogy szeret, de még ilyen módot nem talált, hogy kifejezze. Nagyon megilletődtem és majdnem zokogni kezdtem.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Dean - csak ennyit tudtam kiejteni a számon, mert a következő pillanatban már én csókoltam meg az előttem lévő, tökéletesen ívelt ajkakat. Nem számítottak a többiek. Csak Ő volt a fontos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **II. RÉSZ**

**  
  
  
DEAN**  
  
Miután Lindáék elmentek, elkezdtünk összepakolni. Én a nappaliban maradtam Cas-sel, míg Sammy Charlie-val rendezkedett a konyhában. Mi készen lettünk elég hamar, de ők még sehol sem voltak. Cas a kanapén ült, kezében egy mézeskaláccsal, előtte az asztalon a sütis tál.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, hogy a kedvenc karácsonyi süteményem a mézeskalács lesz - nézett a sütire, majd beleharapott - Mézes… Annyira finom… Hmmm… - hümmögött.  
  
\- Angyalom - pusziltam bele a hajába - Igen, tudom - mosolyogtam el az előttem ülőn, majd kivettem egy sütit - Megnézem, Sammyék hol tartanak. Mindjárt jövök, Castiel.  
  
Végighaladtam a folyosón, miközben majszolgattam, majd kinyitottam az ajtót.  
  
\- Na, fiatalok. Hogy álltok? - léptem be a konyhába.  
  
Minden a helyén volt: rend és tisztaság uralkodott a konyhában, viszont a lánynak és a testvéremnek semmi nyoma. Körbenéztem, még a kamrába is belestem. Sehol sem találtam őket.  
_  
Visszamegyek Cashez és megmondom neki, hogy segítsen megkeresni őket -_ gondolkoztam.  
  
Éppen visszaindultam a folyosón, amikor nagy nevetés ütötte meg a fülem. Követtem: a hang a garázsba vezetett. Megálltam az ajtóban.  
  
\- Gondolod, hogy beleegyeznek, Sam? - kérdezte egy vékony hang a raktárból.  
  
\- Nem tudom, Charlie. Kérdezzük meg Deant és kiderül - mondta a testvérem, majd azonnal megtorpant, mihelyt megpillantott - Ó, szia, Dean.  
  
\- Sam? Mit csináltok? - nem értettem, hogy mit keresnek itt és mit akarnak.  
  
\- Dean? De hiszen… - hallottuk Sam mögül: Charlie is kijött.  
  
\- Szóval mit akartok tőlem kérdezni, Charlie? - szólítottam meg a vörös hajú lányt.  
  
\- Arra gondoltunk Sammel, hogy… Hogy mivel egy kicsit lehűlt a levegő és már minden el van pakolva, kimehetnénk a szabadba… - sütötte le a szemét - Korcsolyázni - rám nézett.  
  
Bizonyára látta a szememben a csodálkozást, mert így folytatta:  
  
\- De nem muszáj, ha nincs kedvetek Cas-sel…  
  
Nem akartam lelombozni a lelkesedését és én is ki akartam menni a levegőre.  
  
\- Nagyszerű ötlet, Charlie - mosolyogtam - De honnan lesznek a korcsolyák? - fordultam az öcsémhez.  
  
\- Azon ne agyalj, Dean - azzal sarkon fordult és eltűnt. Pár perc múlva visszatért - Tessék - adott a kezemben két pár lábbelit - Egy Neked, egy meg Cas-nek.  
  
\- Ú, köszi. Akkor menjünk - mondtam és előre engedtem Charlie-t.  
  
Mindannyian a nappali felé vettük az irányt.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**CASTIEL**  
  
Már egy húsz perce nem jött vissza az idősebb Winchester. Bele sem tudtam gondolni, hogy mi tart eddig neki.  
_  
Hol van Dean? Nincs olyan messze a konyha a nappalitól._  
  
Felkeltem a kanapéról, egy sütit még elvettem és a keresésére indultam. A konyhában senki se volt: se a Winchesterek, se a lány. Kirohantam a folyosóra. Végigrobogtam a könyvtárig: ott se voltak. Hirtelen nem tudtam már gondolkozni se rendesen: kezdett úrrá lenni rajtam a pánik. Nem volt ötletem, hogy hol kereshetném még őket. Nagyon féltettem Deant és tippem sem volt hol vannak.  
_  
Mi van, ha valami baja esett?_ \- észrevétlenül fészkelte magát az agyamba az elképzelés, aminek hatására hevesebben kezdett verni  a szívem - _Mi van, ha tényleg… És én nem vagyok ott mellette, hogy segítsek… Dean, DEAN!!! De Karácsony van. Nem történhet semmi baja…_  
  
Nagyon bízni kezdtem az utolsó gondolatomban. Leültem az egyik székre: próbáltam lenyugodni. Hosszú ideig csak ültem, fejemet a tenyerembe tettem. Nagy nehezen sikerült „magamhoz” térnem, de még így se voltam teljesen nyugodt, de felálltam és minél hamarabb igyekeztem vissza térni a nappaliban, hátha ott találom őket.  
  
\- Szerintem remek móka lesz, Sam - hallottam az idősebb Winchester nevetését - Cas, hol voltál? - kérdezte, amint befordultam a sarkon és észrevett - Már mindenütt kerestünk. Visszajöttünk ide, de nem voltál itt.  
  
\- Téged, illetve titeket kerestelek - mondtam megkönnyebbülve, sóhajtottam egyet.  
  
\- Mi a baj? - jött közelebb hozzám.  
  
\- Dean, nem voltál a konyhában - néztem a szemébe - És nem voltatok a könyvtárban sem - a testvérére pillantottam – Aggódtam értetek… - vallottam be Deanre pillantva.  
  
\- Cas, mi csak… - szólalt meg a lány, de a Winchester közbevágott:  
  
\- Ó, Castiel… Ne aggódj, itt vagyok - ölelt meg, amire szívem azonnal megnyugodott - Charlie és Sam kitalálták, hogy menjünk ki korcsolyázni. Itt is vannak a korcsolyák - mutatott egy halom cipőre a földön, aminek nem volt normális talpa, hanem csak egy vékonyka „lemez”. Charlie és Sam, kezükben egy-egy párral indulásra készen álltak. Dean egy zöld sálat tekert a nyaka köré.  
_  
Igazán ezen fogunk? -_ Nagyon furcsálltam a dolgot és csak álltam előttük: nem szólaltam egy szót se.  
  
\- Na, hát akkor indulás - törte meg a csendet Dean és kezébe vette a maradék két párat is, ami még a földön feküdt.  
  
~  
  
Pár percnyi séta után hirtelen megállított minket Sam.  
  
\- Megérkeztünk - mondta, azzal egy kidőlt farönkhöz sétált és a bakancsát kezdte el kibontani. Charlie is ugyanígy tett. Dean fogta magát és egy másik rönkre ült le.  
  
Én még mindig szótlan maradtam, odasétáltam hozzá.  
  
\- Ne nyugtalankodj, Cas - nézett fel rám, amikor a korcsolyáját vette fel - Csak vedd fel - adott a kezembe Dean egy fekete színű korcsolyát. Kezembe fogtam és leültem mellé.  
  
\- De, Dean, én még soha… - kezdtem bele a mondanivalómba, de félbeszakítottak:  
  
\- Cas, itt vagyok és segítek. Vigyázok rád, rendben? - nézett mélyen a szemembe.  
Sohasem tudtam csalódni a smaragdzöld szemek tulajdonosában, és végtelenül megbíztam benne, így nem is várattam meg: kicseréltem a cipőmet a korcsolyákra.  
  
\- Add a kezed - nyújtotta a zöld kesztyűs kezét és felhúzott - Vedd ezt fel - adott át egy fekete kesztyűt. Fázni fogsz, ha hűvösebbre fordul az idő.  
  
Belebújtattam a kezeimet a ruhadarabba. Dean összekulcsolta a kezeinket, így haladtunk Samék után.  
  
~  
  
Charlie és a fiatalabb Winchester már javában a jégen voltak, amikor mi odaértünk.  
  
\- Dean, kérhetek valamit?  
  
\- Igen, Cas? - fordult felém.  
  
\- Bemutatnád nekem, hogy hogyan kell? Csak látni szeretném, hogy mit csináljak…  
  
\- Persze - mondta, és odavezetett egy fához, aminek neki dőltem, majd a jégen bemutatott pár trükköt, hitelt adva a szavainak.  
  
Csodálatosan mozgott. Mintha csak egybeolvadt volna a korcsolyával, a jéggel, a téllel és a havas tájjal. Vörös kardigánja szinte világított a kigombolt kabát alatt a hófehér tájban. Könnyedén egyensúlyozott a jégen és az összes mozdulatában egyfajta eleganciát lopott minden egyes másodpercben. Egyszer csak elkezdett esni a hó. A szállingózó hópelyheken át nézni Dean mozgását egyszerűen lebilincselő látvány volt… Gyönyörű volt…  
  
\- Az elején még nehézkes, bevallom, de ha a nyitjára rájössz, akkor már nem annyira vészes - suhant elém - Először próbáld megtalálni az egyensúlyodat - fogta meg a kezem és a jég peremére húzott óvatosan - Ez az, Cas. És most csak engedd el magad és lépj rá a jégre. Ne félj, Cas, csak gyere - intett Dean, hogy menjek feléje.  
  
Vonakodtam, de végül a befagyott felületre léptem, ahogy közeledtem hozzá.  
  
\- Nagyon ügyes vagy, csak így tovább - bíztatott.  
  
Nagy nehezen sikerült pár métert haladnom, igaz, Dean segítségével, de egyre biztosabban kezdtem ráérezni…  
  
\- Dean!  
  
\- Igen, Angyalom?  
  
\- Ez… Ez valami fantasztikus… - vallottam be.  
  
\- Igen, Cas… Az… De nem annyira, mint te - nézett a szemembe.  
  
Csak a szemeibe és az ajkaira tudtam nézni. Egyre közeledett hozzám. Én se tettem másként.  
  
Egy hatalmas csattanást hallottunk. Én megijedtem és majdnem elvesztettem volna a nehezen megtalált egyensúlyomat, ha Dean nem fogja meg a karomat.  
  
\- Sam, jól vagy? - törte meg a csendet Charlie.  
  
Sam felé néztünk mind a ketten: a jégen ült.  
  
\- Sammy, mit csináltál? - érdeklődött Dean.  
  
\- Semmit, csak rosszul vettem be a fordulatot - válaszolta a fiatalabbik Winchester.  
  
\- Aha, persze. És megint jégtáncos balerinát játszottál, mint mindig? - kérdezte nevetve Dean, miközben átkarolt.  
  
  
  
\- Nagyon vicces, Dean - mondta Sam grimaszolva.  
  
\- Na, jó, srácok, nekem kezd egy kicsit hideg lenni - szólt közbe Charlie - Bemegyek - azzal a jég peremére siklott.  
  
\- Én is megyek - mondta Sam és követte a lányt.  
  
\- Oké, Balerinák Hercegnője - cukkolta az idősebb Winchester.  
  
\- Hagyjál már - szólt vissza a testvérének Sam.  
  
Dean rám nézett.  
  
\- Szeretnél még korcsolyázni egy kicsit vagy mi is menjünk be? - kérdezte.  
  
\- Még maradnék kint… - feleltem lehalkítva a hangomat.  
  
\- De?  
  
Igen, pontosan tudta, hogy még az őszinte része hátra van a mondatomnak…  
  
\- De nem korcsolyáznék többet - vallottam be.  
  
\- Rendben van, Cas - puszilta meg a hajamat - Akkor menjünk.  
  
Ismét kéz a kézben sétáltunk vissza a rönkökhöz. A többiek már átvették a bakancsaikat. Leültünk a fákra, és átváltottuk mi is a cipőinket.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**DEAN**  
  
\- Sam? - szólítottam meg az öcsémet.  
  
\- Igen, Dean?  
  
\- Visszavinnétek a miénket is? Mi még kint maradunk Cassel egy kicsit - nyújtottam át a korcsolyákat.  
  
\- Persze - vette el a kezemből.  
  
Casnek akartam valamit mondani, amikor egy hatalmas hógolyó találta el a mellkasomat. Nevetést hallottam. Rögtön tudtam, hogy ki volt a tettes.  
  
\- Charlie, az előbb még nagyon be akartál menni. Most nem úgy látszol, mint aki annyira fázik - kiáltottam a lánynak, majd én is gyúrtam egy golyót, amit visszadobtam neki.  
Azonban Charlie Sam felé fordult, így csak a hátát találtam el.  
  
Egy hatalmasat kaptam vissza. Ahogy a kabátomat tisztogattam, láttam, hogy Sam és Charlie a hasukat fogva röhögtek. Támadt egy ötletem.  
  
\- Cas, segítenél egy kicsit? - súgtam a mellettem csodálkozó angyalra.  
  
\- Micsoda?  
  
\- Gyúrj össze havat - szemléltettem neki, hogy hogyan csinálja - És ha készen vagy, akkor kicsit nyomogasd össze, hogy jobban összetapadjon - mutattam meg neki a kész hógolyót - És ha ezzel megvagy, akkor ide adod nekem, hogy dobhassam - azzal meglódítottam a kezem.  
  
\- Au - kiáltott fel a fivérem, amikor telibe találtam.  
  
\- Na, most röhögj, Sammy - nevettem fel. Cas is nevetni kezdett.  
  
A következő pillanatban láttam, hogy Sam és Charlie készülnek valamire.  
  
\- Figyelj, Cas - böktem a testvéremék felé, akik dobni készültek a kész hógolyóikat.  
  
Ahogy közeledett Castiel felé a fehér golyó, az angyal egy lépést tett hátra, de megcsúszott: nekem esett. A váratlan mozdulattól azonnal elvesztettem az egyensúlyom és mind a ketten a havon kötöttünk ki: én a hátamon feküdtem, Cas pedig mellettem ülve került a földre.  
  
\- Jól vagy? - faggattam, amikor láttam a megijedt arcát.  
  
\- Igen… Igen, jól vagyok, Dean - válaszolta és felnevetett.  
  
Látszott rajta, hogy semmi baja. Megragadtan és szorosan átölelve magamhoz húztam egy csókra.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**SAM**  
  
\- Menjünk - súgtam oda a mellettem álló Charlie-nak - Hagyjuk őket magukra. Még egy kicsit úgy is egyedül akartak maradni - azzal felvettem a földről a lábbeliket.  
  
\- Rendben van - bólintott és a kezébe vette a fának támasztott két korcsolyát.  
  
Hamarosan visszaértünk a Bunkerbe.  
  
\- Menj, öltözz át, Charlie - javasoltam, miközben levettem a vizes kabátom, és a fogasra akasztottam.  
  
\- Oké, Sam - felelte a lány, a szobája felé sétált.  
  
\- Utána meg a szobámban leszünk, míg visszajönnek - kiáltottam utána.  
  
\- Rendben van, Winchester - fordult vissza, majd folytatta az útját.  
  
Amikor elértem a 21-es számmal ellátott ajtó elé, benyitottam a szobámba. Levettem a pulóverem, és leülve az ágyamra, elővettem a laptopomat. Abban a pillanatban, amikor bekapcsolt, belépett Charlie.  
  
\- Végeztem. Mit csinálunk?  
  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy elkezdhetnénk valamilyen filmet megnézni - javasoltam.  
  
\- Trónok harca? - ragyogott fel a szeme.  
  
\- Charlie, már mondtam, hogy még nem olvastam ki az egész könyvsorozatot, és nem nézem meg előre a sorozatot. Tudod, spoiler – emlékeztettem.  
  
\- Jól van - lehangoltan huppant le mellém.  
  
Nem szerettem volna, ha a mai napon lenne szomorú. A kedvére akartam tenni: tudtam, hogy mennyire szereti.  
  
\- De ha nagyon folytatni szeretnéd, akkor nyugodtan nézd azt. Én meg majd addig olvasok.  
  
\- Komolyan mondod, Sam? - csodálkozott.  
  
\- Teljesen komolyan. Na, hozd a fülhallgatódat. Hányadik évadnál jársz?  
  
\- A… A harmadik elején.  
  
\- Jól van. Ameddig jössz, addig megkeresem - húztam magam elé a gépet.  
  
\- Egy perc és itt vagyok - közölte, azzal elviharzott.  
  
A keresőbe beírtam a címet és az évadot. Rögtön be is adott egy oldalt, ahol zavartalanul nézheti. Úgy hagytam a gépem és a könyvespolcomról levettem A tűz és jég dalának második kötetét. Az íróasztalom előtt lévő székre leültem, olvasni kezdtem.  
  
\- Vissza is értem - ült le az ágyra Charlie pár perc múlva.  
  
\- Csak indítsd el és ennyi - böktem a gép fele.  
  
\- Köszönöm, Sam - hálálkodott.  
  
\- Ugyan, semmiség az egész. Jó szórakozást - mondtam neki, és visszatértem a könyvhöz.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**DEAN**  
  
Amikor feltápászkodtunk, Sam-et és a lányt már nem találtuk a közelünkben: bizonyára rég visszamentek a Bunkerbe.  
  
\- Úgy látszik, csak kettesben maradtunk - sandítottam az angyalomra.  
  
\- Igen, Dean - mosolygott.  
  
\- Cas!  
  
\- Mi az, Dean?  
  
\- Tudod, azt mondják, hogy jobb később, mint soha - közeledtem az ajkához - Szóval… Boldog karácsonyt, Castiel - suttogtam és megint megcsókoltam.  
  
A karjait a nyakam köré fonta, így mélyítette el a csókot.  
  
\- Köszönöm szépen - könnyes szemeivel meredt rám - A legszebb első karácsonyom - felelte és a vállamhoz bújt.  
  
  
  
Átöleltem.  
  
\- Cas, tudod, hogy mi vagy nekem?  
  
\- Dean? Hogy érted ezt?  
  
\- Egy olyat akarok mondani, amit már a legelső alkalommal éreztem, amikor megmentetted az életem. És azóta még erősebben érzem… Figyelj, Cas… Annyi szarságon mentem keresztül és nem mindig találtam a megfelelő irányt. Számtalanszor éreztem, hogy folyamatosan megbukom, hiszen nem úgy alakultak a dolgaim, ahogy előzetesen elterveztem. Ezerszer gondolkodtam már azon, hogy feladom és olyat teszek magammal, amit már lehet visszafordítani… Ebben bíztam… Mielőtt megismertelek, bevallom, voltak olyan helyzetek, amikor csak Sam miatt tartottam még ki. De mióta te is a család tagja vagy, rájöttem valamire. Annyiszor tévedtem már tévútra és te mindig mellettem voltál, hogy visszaterelj a helyes útra. Nélküled lehet már nem is élnék… Cas, bizonyosan érzem, hogy nekem…  
  
\- Dean, nagyon megijesztesz… - szakított félbe síró hangon.  
  
\- Ne félj, Cas. Azért mondtam el az előbbi dolgokat, hogy megértsd, hogy mi vagy számomra… Cas, benned megtaláltam a csillagfényemet a sötét éjszakában. Te vagy az, akibe kapaszkodhatok, ha netán elvesznék… Tudom, hogy mindenemet rád bízhatom… Castiel, szeretlek és köszönöm, hogy itt vagy mellettem… - nagyot nyeltem: nem tudtam, hogy a következő mondatommal mit fogok kihozni a mellkasomra támaszkodó szerelmemből. Hatalmas sóhajtás után folytattam - Cas, köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem.  
  
Válasz helyett csak egy csendes zokogást kaptam, ami a következő másodpercben már hangosabbra vált. Még szorosabban öleltem az angyalomat.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**SAM**  
  
Több mint egy óra múlva szuszogásra lettem figyelmes. Felnéztem a könyvből. Charlie elaludt az ágyamban. Közelebb mentem hozzá. Az a rész, amit nézett már régen véget ért. A könyvet az ágyam melletti éjjeli szekrényre helyeztem. Bezártam a weboldalt és a kikapcsolt gépet az asztalra raktam. A lány fejéről levettem a fejhallgatóját, amit a laptop mellé tettem. Kerestem egy plédet, amivel betakartam. Becsuktam az ajtót, és a folyosón keresztül a nappaliba mentem.  
  
Körbenéztem a nappaliban, de sehol sem láttam Deant és Castielt. Éppen indultam volna vissza a szobámba, amikor mocorgást hallottam a kanapé felől. Odamentem. A kanapé támlájára támaszkodtam. A heverőről Dean nézett rám, mellkasán Castiel aludt.  
  
  
  
  
\- Egy kicsit elfáradt és elbóbiskolt - suttogta testvérem az álla alatti hollófekete bozontra mosolyogva, majd egy puszit nyomott rá.  
  
\- Minden rendben van vele? - kérdeztem.  
  
\- Igen, a legnagyobb rendben - ölelte át az angyalát.


End file.
